Scarios 5: The Return
by Sparrow Pond
Summary: Sequel to Scarios 5. Three years after the massacre on Scarios 5, Ren is learning under Obi-Wan and everything is normal. But is it? When the council sends Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Ren to a remote facility, their foes are back. But things are in control. Really? During a black-out, the nightmares escape. They wreak havoc, create terror... And one becomes one of them.


**A/N: SEQUEL! Yes! Now... If you haven't read '****_Scarios 5'_****, this won't make sense. So I advise it. Anyway... This is the sequel, where Ren is thirteen, near the end of the C.W and learning as a padawan under Obi-Wan, after he rescued her and all. So... Sit back and enjoy! Sort of... The Beginning is boring, but necessary. Yep... Um...  
Oh that's right! Please feel free to leave a review. Swear I won't bite! (^_^) **

Scarios 5: The Return

"Master!"

The lights of Coruscant blur past. Speeders avoid her as her grip starts to slip. Night time has descended, but the city is still bright with neon lights.

Ren battles to get a proper grip of the speeder she is holding on to. How did it come to this?

A light flashes into her face as she screams, bringing her legs up far enough to dodge the oncoming vehicle. Quickly, she swings herself to settle on the speeder bike of the commando droid. The droid swings around, aiming a blaster at her. Ren's eyes widen as she quickly reacts, slapping it out of the droid's hands. The droid is stunned for a moment and Ren quickly takes her opportunity, pulling her lightsaber out and stabbing the droid through the chest. There is a moment where the droid stares at her. Ren stares back, face crossed with an expression of anxiousness and pride. The droid looses it's grip and falls back, falling over the side of the speeder, hurtling to the floor of Coruscant. Ren doesn't have time to grab the controls. The bike is hurtling straight into a building.

Momentarily, Ren jumps off the side, arms spread out wide like she has seen Master Kenobi do so many times. Her lekkus are dragged behind her head as she goes hurtling to the floor.

"MASTER!" Her voice rips out of her chest, hurting her stomach. Her legs kick back and her outfit rustles in the drift.

Ren sees the ground approaching as she swerves in and out of the oncoming traffic of speeders. She frantically searches for something to save her. Nothing.

Her mind works over time for just something! A way out!

Suddenly, a speeder pulls up beside her, diving along with her. She looks sideways in the wind to see Master Kenobi speeding downwards, attempting to get under her.

The falling Jedi padawan does her best to slow down, even closing her eyes to listen to the Force for guidance. Over the past three years she has been with Jedi, she has learnt many tricks with the Force. Even though her lightsaber skills are crap, she is great with the Force. She opens her eyes again to see her master's speeder hanging underneath her. Ren furrows her eyebrows in concentration as she centers all her control into her safe landing in the back of the speeder.

Quickly, she stretches her hand out to grab onto the back of the seat. With a steady push, her fingers grab her target. Next she gets both hands on top, and she swings her legs under her. With a loud thump, the Jedi padawan smacks down into the seat.

"Just in time." She hears her master grunt out as he pulls the controls up, causing the speeder to almost bounce off the floor of the city.

"Thank you." Ren breathes out, collapsing into her seat, throwing her head back as the speeder climbs back into the traffic.

"That was stupid, Ren!"

The Jedi padawan jumps at her master's sudden tone. She wasn't use to him yelling at her. At the shock, she is at a loss of words.

"I... I-" She stumbles, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Don't you ever, EVER do that again." Obi-Wan states, pulling the speeder into a traffic lane.

"But... Master!"

"But what?"

Ren frowns, sitting forward, climbing into the front to sit next to her master. She stares at his frowning face, that is fully concentrated on flying.

"That droid was sent to assassinate the Duchess! I couldn't let him get away!"

Obi-Wan turns to her, still frowning.

"Don't concentrate on the droid. Concentrate on what I have taught you, and set that into practice. What Master Yoda has taught you!"

"Yes master." Ren lowers her head, accepting the scolding from her master. All she has done is run after a droid, recklessly flying over the city, free falling through Coruscant and nearly killing herself on numerous accounts. How is that so bad?

"Ren... It's not that I don't have full faith in your ability... It's just, I don't want to see any harm come to you. You must understand this."

Ren looks at her master who stares back solemnly. Ren can read he means it. He always means it. _You must understand this... _

"I know, master. And I am sorry."

"And so am I, padawan." Obi-Wan finishes, turning back to flying. Ren notices the Jedi Temple coming up as they turn around the last building.

"But sometimes... You are as bad as Anakin."

Ren giggles at Obi-Wan's sudden change of mood. This is her master...

ooOoo

_Oops?_

"I am sorry, Master Windu." Ren bows her head, anxious. She is currently under scolding from the Jedi Council and, especially, Master Windu. Or Master Grumpy Boots as Ahsoka likes to call him.

"You do realise what you did was extremely dangerous, not just to yourself, but to your master. Kenobi is responsible for your actions."

"With all due respects, Master Windu, but I can take care of myself and _my _padawan."

Ren flexes her head slightly to catch a glimpse of her master sitting on the Council.

_He looks so grand sitting there. I wouldn't want to do anything to bugger up his position or reputation in the Order. Ummm..._

"For your actions," Ren is pulled out of her thoughts by Master Windu... Again.

"Happen, nothing will." Yoda cuts any words that are to come out of Mace's mouth. The younger of the Jedi masters looks at the elder, almost frowning. Ren looks up, close to smiling.

"You are dismissed." Windu finally says, nearly sending Ren a death look.

"Thank you, master." The young girl bows, being joined by her master who also bows, then forwards out. But as they reach the door, someone stops them.

"Master Kenobi! Stay, you must!"

Obi-Wan stops instantly and swings on his feet around to Master Yoda. His face reflects that of the perfect Jedi Master, emotionally calm and in control.

"Yes, Master Yoda?" He asks, taking a step closer.

"A mission, we have for you." Yoda replies, looking to Mace to continue. The taller Jedi master nods back, then faces Obi-Wan.

"Two months, a group of clones reported back from the..." Mace stops and gives Obi-Wan a deep look. "Scarios System."

Obi-Wan steps back slightly, not knowing what to expect next. But somehow, he also knows.

"And with them they brought a strange specimen." Windu stops seeing Obi-Wan open his mouth. Buy quickly, the Jedi Master picks up his speech.

"And yes, before you ask, it is your aliens. But only a few."

Obi-Wan stands there, gobsmacked. What is he meant to say? _Oh great, Mace. Thanks so much! Just what I want for Christmas! _Obi-Wan cringes inside. _Nope... Wouldn't go down good with the Council._

"And is this somehow leading to myself becoming a project manager on this topic, due to my expertise?" The redhead Jedi asks, cocking one hip.

"Yes. Correct, you are. But different, these circumstances shall be. This time, in control, you shall be." Yoda replies, almost smiling with amusement.

Obi-Wan sighs, thinking this over. The last time he had been confronted by these things, it didn't go down well. People lost their lives. But now things are different. Right?

What did he have to loose?

_My life, perhaps?_

Obi-Wan looks back up to Master Yoda and the rest of them.

"All right. You've talked me into it. When will I be heading off?"

"In the morning." Windu replied, sitting back in his seat. Obi-Wan felt a sense of dread engulf him. Didn't the man realise how dangerous these things are?

"Yes I do. But don't worry. We have them secured." Mace inputs and Obi-Wan jumps back, reinforcing his shields.

"Uhhh... I agreed. I'm going."

"Get some rest, you should, Obi-Wan. And your padawan. Going, she is."

Obi-Wan stops, staring at Yoda. _What?_

"With all due respects master, but she can't come. She's too young. These things are dangerous!"

Windu stares at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan stares back.

"This will be good training for her. And we have these creatures secured. You or they shall not come to harm."

"And she survived the last attack. I know. Is there anyway of changing your mind?"

Obi-Wan stares at them, sighing heavily.

"No. And that's final. For now, get some sleep. You'll need it. Good night."

Obi-Wan looks at all of them one last time. He swings around and storms out past Ren, frowning heavily. The Twi'lek padawan stares at her anxiously, taking off after her master. She catches up to him in the doorway, her legs long, allowing her to catch up with him. At first, he doesn't register her. Ren almost kicks him in the leg.

"Hey? What's eating you, master? I'm good to come along, you know. I can stay safe. And besides, I've got you to look after me. It should be easy. They just want us to advise them on how to handle them."

"Blowing them out into space is how I would handle them." Obi-Wan breathes, making Ren frowns. Her master is sweet most of the time, but sometimes, he can be so negative.

"Stop being so negative. Shouldn't Master Skywalker and Ahsoka be coming along?"

"Anakin's out on a mission on Mimban. Too dangerous for Ahsoka. So... I suppose Ahsoka could come along. But Anakin's out of question."

"See master? Not all things are that bad!" Ren smiles, making her master shrug. Well... At least the frown is gone.

ooOoo

"Fresher. Shower. Now."

Ren frowns, hearing her master's voice coming from the doorway. She swings around, putting her lightsaber down onto her desk. Her master leans in the doorway, smiling lovingly.

"Master, I've already had my shower. Remember? I'm even wearing my gear for tomorrow."

It was true. She has had a shower. She stands there, dressed in a brown pair of shorts and a t-shirt. It actually looks like they are one piece.

_Well... At least she's keeping to the proper colour, unlike Anakin. But her shorts are a tad too short. And there isn't much sleeve. Hmmm..._

Her boots come up to just resting under her knee. Around her thighs are a pair of brown ringlets. What they are for confuses Obi-Wan. Her belt fits tightly around her midsection, where she is fitting her lightsaber back on. Her gloves rise up her forearms, stopping at the elbow joint. She looks different when she isn't dressed in her proper Jedi attire. But the master has seen his padawan like this before, on many numerous missions during their time together. It is as if she is starting a rebellion against the proper uniform. But Obi-Wan knows better. She has a lift debt to him and the Jedi.

"Well then. You should be in bed, young lady." Obi-Wan points out, staring at the clock at her desk. Ren looks at it and frowns.

"Half an hour more, master?" She asks, smiling brightly. But in return, Obi-Wan doesn't buy it.

"No. Now in bed. And don't let me catch you talking to Meela."

The padawan stares at her master, wide eyed. She knows he's talking about her doll which now sits in the roof of her closet. The smug look tugging at his handsome features gives everything away these days.

"Master, I haven't played with that thing since the day you rescued me. Do you think, after three years, that I'd start now?"

"No. I'm sorry. Goodnight." Obi-Wan turns around and walks out, using the Force to switch out the lights.

_Lazy. _Ren remarks as she turns over, falling asleep immediately.

ooOoo

Ahsoka moans, rising from the depths of her slumber. Her head hurts, her eyes sting, her chest grieves where it had been sliced at three years ago on that damn mission to Scarios 5.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she can here her comm link going off. Suddenly she sits up slightly and fiddles around for her comm. Feeling for in the dark proves to be hard, but soon she gives up and uses the Force to pull it into her hand. Sure enough, it comes and she sits up, pushing the button down.

"Ahsoka here." She sighs, closing her eyes.

"Ahsoka, where are you? Ren and I have been standing here waiting for you for the past half hour."

Eyes widening, mind coming alive, Ahsoka jumps up, falling off the bed.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka?"

Obi-Wan's voice crackles over the comm as Ahsoka struggles under sheets. Her pillow is wrapped with her inside her huge quilt. Ruffling around, she's able to pull half of her body up onto the bed. Quickly, she searches for the comm.

"Sorry master! Oh my... Uhh... I'll be down there in a sec. Umm... Ahsoka out."

She disconnects him before he can scold her and goes back to struggling with the sheets.

Master Kenobi had informed her yesterday of a mission they need her to come along on. She has no idea of what he's talking about, but if it is something to distract her from her boredom, then he can count her in.

_If I can just get out of these sheets!_

Ahsoka sighs heavily, rolling her body around on the floor, trying to pull herself out.

_What is wrong with my sheets?_

ooOoo

The gunship's engines roar in the background. Ren's eyes blink rapidly, fighting off the wind. Her master stands there, head down, arms crossed, frowning, feet tapping. Usual Obi-Wan.

_Where's Ahsoka? _Ren asks herself, staring at the impatient clones on board. They have been waiting here for the past forty five minutes. Where is she?

Suddenly, as if in a movie or some T.V series, she comes almost pelting in. Obi-Wan looks up, still frowning. Ahsoka smiles sheepishly, stopping to pull her boot on.

_Did she hop all the way here, or something? _The Twi'lek asks herself, looking the Togruta over.

And as if reading her mind, her master smiles, staring at Ahsoka's just booted foot.

"Did you hop all the way here, Ahsoka?"

"Not all the way. At one point I had to fly!" Ahsoka smiles sarcastically.

"And why would that be?" Obi-Wan plays along, sensing a horrible joke. In return, Ahsoka points down at her feet, wiggling her toes under her boots.

"Had no shoes, couldn't touch ground."

_Well... That was... interesting. _Ren awkwardly smiles as Obi-Wan roles his eyes.

"I'm glad your technique in fighting is better than your wit, Ahsoka."

"Oh... Thanks, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka breathes, following him onto the gunship. Ren jumps on behind, quietly gulping down from nerves. So here she is again, heading to her nightmares.

Obi-Wan senses his padawans dark feelings of dread, sadness and terror. Quietly, he puts a hand on her shoulder and she almost jumps. She swings around to rest her gaze on her master's also nervous expression.

_And I still have to tell Ahsoka about this. Oh... I have a bad feeling about this. _

**A/N: Ahsoka's going to have a heart attack when she learns! Yeah! No...  
Anyway... I know the beginning is boring, but it'll get better! I swear! Oh yes, and please review!  
And if you're interested and read the last story, there a few pictures of them all on my DeviantArt. My username is, well, PurpleSaber66, and they should be in the folder named Scarios 5. Yeah. Hmmm...  
**

**I'll update soon! 'Till then, Happy Christmas!**


End file.
